Electronic components, such as, for example, electronic circuits and components thereof, semiconductor chips, and/or the like generate heat under normal operation. The generated heat can be detrimental to the electronic components and/or surrounding components if it is not appropriately dissipated.
Existing methods for dissipating heat may include, but are not limited to, conduction and heat spreading, air cooling, piezo fans, synthetic jet cooling, nanolightning, liquid, heat pipes, cold plates, microchannels, liquid metal cooling, immersion cooling, liquid jet impingement, spray cooling, solid-state cooling, superlattice cooling, thermionic cooling, heat accumulators, phase change materials, and/or the like. However, certain methods may be inefficient, may be costly, may be inappropriately sized, or may require special configurations for appropriate use. For example, immersion cooling, such as pool boiling (thermosyphon) cooling, requires a very particular orientation to ensure appropriate functionality. Thus, pool boiling systems are ineffective for cooling components that have the potential to move or otherwise fail to remain in a particular orientation, such as components located in a moving vehicle. Previous attempts to solve this issue incorporated particularly shaped devices, such as U-shaped pool boilers or the like. Such particularly shaped devices are costly to build and implement, and require specific machining to build, and still cannot function in any orientation (i.e., the devices will not work if inverted). Other attempts to solve this issue included replacing a pool boiling system with a heat pipe, which incorporates a wick or capillary that allows the device to function while oriented in a wider range of positions. However, such devices cannot be used in any orientation and thus are limited in their application.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pool boiling system that can be used to cool electronics components without regard for a particular orientation.